Lirs Y Rels
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una mañana Remus despierta en el cuerpo de la chica de sus sueños Lily Evans?. Un fics donde los merodeadores y sus amigas descubriran que no todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz... PAUSADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Lo nuestro

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

**_Como estan todos?, eh aqui mi primer fics, espero que les guste, y me deje muuuuuchooooos Reviews._**

**CAPITULO 1: **_**Lo Nuestro ´´**_

Era primero de septiembre de 1977 y ese chico peli-azabache y ojos color almendra, trataba de peinarse, y tras un nuevo intento fallido, llamo por tercera a vez a su amigo, un muchacho alto, ojos color gris y cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, quien estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado

- Sirius – llamo James con desesperación- Sirius… SIRIUS ORION BLACK DESPIERTA O NOS VA A DEJAR EL TREN!!! – James se estaba desesperando, en parte por que no podía creer que su amigo tuviera un sueño tan profundo, y por si fuera poco, roncaba mucho, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas, aunque Sirius lo matara luego.

- Black – dijo con voz melosa, imitando a la de una mujer- Black si no despiertas, no salgo con tigo.

-Nazareth – grito sirius de repente – Nazareth ya estoy despierto, podemos salir juntos.

- al fin te despiertas canuto – dijo su amigo entre risa y risa- ah por cierto White debe estar camino al expreso de Hogwarts… pero por lo menos ya se quien le mueve al piso al gran Sirius Black.

- un minuto… fuiste tu el de la voz?

- si

- pues amigo cualquiera que te oiga diría que la usas muy seguido – Sirius puso cara como de que acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy grave – James yo creía que te gustaban las mujeres, no yo… AY!!!

James, fingiendo enojo por el comentario de su amigo, le tiro una almohada, que le dio de lleno en la cara.

- EY cornamenta cálmate – dijo canuto mientras se sobaba la cara – solo era una broma.

- ja ja ja muy gracioso – respondió – ahora apúrate que nos deja el tren.

- pero si apenas son las 8:30 a.m. – replico Sirius mientras veía el reloj – y según recuerdo el tren sale a las 11:00 a.m. ¿no?... un momento – sirius puso la voz de una madre que le hablaba a su hijito consentido – no será que el pequeño Jimi quiere ver a su amada Evans.

- Si por que? Tienes algún problema con eso?... no verdad? Entonces vístete

- uy que carácter deberías dejar de juntarte con ella – James no debió haberlo oído por que no dijo nada – bien y en cuanto a si tengo algún problema, no. no tengo ningún problema, pero… este… como te lo digo?

- no me digas que Lilly esta saliendo con otro?

- bueno me vas a dejar hablar o que?... primero no creo que a esta hora este en king cross, segundo no creo que quiera verte.

- pero

- y tercero – continuo Sirius como si no hubiera escuchado el intento de replica de James – dijo que no saldría con tigo a menos que maduraras.

- ya madure, - dijo James – mírame, no soy el mismo arrogante del año pasado.

- entonces amigo, se puede saber quien era el que estuvo con migo el año pasado…. Además, si mal no recuerdo, eso me lo estas diciendo desde que estamos en segundo y aun no te as levantado a Evans.

- bueno ya – dijo James, fingiendo enojo – vístete y punto

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después.

- Canuto corre – gritaba james mientras corría en dirección al anden 9 y ¾ - te dije que te apuraras vistiéndote…

- ya voy… listo llegamos – dijo liego de que los dos pasaran la barrera - y todavía nos queda media hora

- si pero no gracias a ti.

- esta bien lo acepto, pero es que el gran Sirius Black tiene que estar sexy en todo momento… - ambos rieron por el comentario - oye cornamenta esperamos a los demás aquí o en el tren.

- esperemos aquí… por cierto amigo quienes son nuestras victimas de este año?

- los prefectos – dijo Sirius mientras enumeraba con los dedos – los premios anuales y…

- Quejicus – dijeron los dos a unísono

Pasaron el resto del tiempo mientras esperaban a sus amigos planeando sus nuevas travesuras´´.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto un chico de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos color miel, estaba en la entrada de la estación, esperando a la pelirroja que lo traía loco.

- hola Remus – una chica pelirroja y de ojos color esmeralda acababa de llegar- veo que recibiste mi carta.

- hola Lilly – respondió este – si la recibí y estoy de acuerdo con no decirle nada a los chicos de… de eso.

- oh que bien Remus, sabia que no me defraudarías.

- bien pero creo que deberíamos entrar o nos va a dejar el expreso.

- si tienes razón vamos. Por cierto Rems ¿que te pasa? te ves un poco enfermo – y era cierto, la luna llena seria en dos días, y ya le estaba empezando a notar.

- no es nada… nada que los amigos y un poco de diversión no puedan arreglar – dijo con tono melancólico al recodar la luna, y sus escapadas mensuales con sus amigos – gracias por preocuparte…

- no fue nada, pero temo que tendré que comenzar a curarte – dijo Lilly mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquilla, aunque seguía preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

- no… por favor… jajaja, cosquillas no Lilly – suplicaba Remus mientras lloraba de la risa.

- hola Lilly, Remus – sirius había visto a remus entrar con lilly y había tratado de que james no los viera, por que sabia como se pondría, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. James al verlos entrar tan divertidos, no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, y se acerco a saludarlos de la manera mas fría que había utilizado en su vida. – puedo hablar con tigo Lupin? – continuo con el mismo tono y recalcando su apellido.

- esta bien james, vamos – dijo el licántropo, que no pudo dejar de notar que su amigo se había enojado con el por lo que había visto. De hecho james era el motivo por el que no le había echado los perros a lilly. Se volteo hacia lilly – nos vemos en el tren.

- si remus – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – tenemos que hablar lo que te dije en la carta – lilly se dio cuenta que la mirada de sirius era de intriga pero la de james era una mezcla de odio, curiosidad y una forma de decirle que se fuera- estaré con las chicas. – Luego se volteo hacia sirius – y tu black dile a tu amigo que para la próxima sea mas cortes.

- ey… en los problemas de parejas yo no me meto – respondió el

- cállate sirius!!! – dijeron lilly y james a la vez.

Tras esto lilly se adentro en el tren, no sabia porque pero se sintió mal por no haberse despedido de james, era una sensación inexplicable y extraña, sentía que no tendría casi oportunidades para estar con sus amigos durante ese año, o por lo menos no de la forma en la que estaban acostumbrados, y quería contárselo a sus amigas: nazareth y elisa, No le costo mucho trabajo conseguirlas, pues se sentaban en el mismo compartimiento desde que estaban en primero.

- hola narz, hola eli

- hola lils – dijeron a unísono.

Nazareth o narz, como le decían sus amigos era una chica de cuerpo escultural, aunque un poco bajita, tez blanca y cabellos negros lisos. En cambio Elisa o eli era una latina que se había ido a vivir a Londres cundo tenia 10 años por lo que su piel era color canela, al igual que sus ojos, cabello castaño oscuro y crespo, con unos kilitos de mas, los cuales eran bien disimulados gracias a su alta estatura.

- chicas – pregunto lilly – que hicieron estas vacaciones?

- bueno yo fui a Francia, me divertí mucho – la voz de nazareth tuvo un tono de lujuria - y conocí a unos papis que estaban…

- eyy!!! Cálmate – dijo lilly- te recuerdo que lo tuyo es sirius

- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que A MI NO ME GUSTA BLACK!!! – les grito narz

- si, si como tu digas – lilly se volteo hacia elisa – y tu elisa a que país latino fuiste?

- viaje a Venezuela – respondió ella – tiene unos paisajes y unas islas hermosas, además aprendí nuevas palabras para mi vocabulario de este año.

- otro vocabulario? – Pregunto nazareth, y era que cada año elisa se iba a pasar las vacaciones de verano en un país latino, y durante todo ese año usaba la expresiones de dicho país – el año pasado eran expresiones argentinas, el anterior eran mexicanas, antes fueron colombianas y...

- ya, ya entendí – la interrumpió elisa – pero si supieras que es fino ´´ hacerlo

- que es que? – pregunto nazareth algo confundida -

- fino significa algo así como bueno – respondió eli – yo quise decir que era bueno

- ah, entiendo… aunque prefiero las palabras que comprendo desde que las dicen – nazareth se giro hacia lilly – y tu lils?

- yo que?

- que te pasa¿Por qué no has dicho nada sobre las raras palabras de eli?

- ah eso – respondió esta – lo que pasa es que hace un rato estaba con los merodeadores y…

- si alguno de esos tarupidos ´´ te hizo algo, te juro que los mato –se sobresalto eli

- esos que? – preguntaron nazareth y lilly a la vez, un poco confundidas.

- tarupidos es una palabra que quiere decir tarados y estupidos a la vez.

- ok… bien como iba diciendo – continuo lilly- estaba con ellos y james me pidió de manera un poco descortés que me fuera porque tenia que hablar con remus, así que me despedí de todos menos de potter, pero al entrar al tren me sentí mal por eso… era como si…

- bueno lilly – dijo elisa interrumpiéndola – quieres saber que creemos que fue eso?

- si

- pues eso es amor –dijo nazareth

-Te estas enamorando de james!!! – dijeron ambas.

- ohh cállense las dos – dijo lilly fingiendo enfado – no digan tonterías… no debí contarles nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto james y remus habían entrado en un compartimiento a hablar, mientras sirius buscaba a peter, para luego reunirse con ellos.

- y bien? – pregunto james, esperando una explicación – no vas a decir nada?

- james entre lilly y yo no hay nada – _muy a mi pesar´´_ pensó el lunático – si es lo querías saber

- ah si? Y porque venian tan cariñosos?

- ella me estaba haciendo cosquilla, o es que tus celos no te dejaban ver eso?

- yo no tengo celos!!!

- ah no?, pues no es lo que parece.

- y a todas estas, desde cuando se llaman por sus nombres – parecía que james estaba empeñado en buscar algo que los comprometiera.

- desde que somos prefectos… ohh por favor cornamenta deja esos celos ya

- esta bien lunático… perdóname

- no te preocupes amigo – ambos se dieron las manos.

- Eyy ya se reconciliaron dos de mis tres mejores a amigos – grito sirius con tono de fiesta, mientras ayudaba a peter a sentarse

- que sucedió canuto – pregunto remus, en parte porque estaba preocupado por peter, en parte porque quería desviar la atención de james a otro tema – por que tienes que cargar a peter?

- lo que pasa es que el inbecil de snivellus lo ataco con un hechizo raro.

- jamás lo había oído – dijo colagusano – pero me esta haciendo sentir muy mal.

En ese momento el tren comenzó a marchar, a lo que ninguno pudo evitar gritar:

- LOS MERODEADORES DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS!!!

Dicho esto comenzaron a jugar snack explosivos, james y sirius le ganaban fácilmente a peter y remus, en parte porque peter era malísimo y en parte porque remus que era bueno, solo quería dejarse ganar para ir a buscar a lilly.

- eh… chicos…- dijo el joven licántropo – tengo que ir a… este… a ver a los nuevos prefectos, si eso, y a ponerme en contacto para… para… saber quienes son los premios anuales.

A james le pareció mas que obvio el nerviosismo de su amigo, y eso no era usual, la única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando les confeso que era hombre lobo.

- oye remus – dijo- cualquiera que te oiga diría que vas a hacer algo indebido – en ese momento remus se estremeció y james recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho a lilly: nos vemos en el tren ´´ - oye – continuo de pronto con tono molesto – no te iras a ver a lilly, o si?

Sirius noto que la conversación pasaría a mayores si no intervenía

- oye james, eso que esta afuera no es un basilisco? – mintió. James no aguanto la curiosidad y se asomo por la ventanilla, mientras sirius le hacia señas a remus para que se fuera. Este no espero dos pedidos y solio de inmediato del compartimiento.

Tenia que arreglar todo con james, el era uno de sus mejores amigos, y no le gustaba que estuvieran peleados, pero el tenia que entender, que el hecho de que estuviera con lilly, no implicaba que fueran novios

- al fin te encuentro lilly – dijo el joven licántropo – te estuve buscando por todo el tren.

- hola remus – dijo elisa antes de que lilly pudiera responder, estaba un poco tímida, cosa rara en ella.

- nosotras estamos bien y tu? Bien gracias – dijo nazareth con sarcasmo – sabes remus? Aquí y en china, cuando entras a un lugar se saluda.

- lo siento chicas – dijo el con tono de disculpa, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una narz seguía molesta, pero eli se sonrojo – es que tengo que hablar algo muy importante con lilly… y preferiríamos que se vallan al compartimiento de los chicos.

- ok, ok ya nos vamos – dijo narz – vamos eli, agarro a eli del brazo y salieron del compartimiento.

- bien comencemos – dijo lilly – primero que nada siéntate – continuo señalando un asiento vació, el se sentó y ella lo imito en el asiento de enfrente.

- la verdad es que tu carta me sorprendió – comenzó remus.

- ah si?

- si y mucho

- y???

- por que no quieres que les digamos?

Esta pregunta no la tomo por sorpresa, en realidad esperaba que se la hiciera, pero no sabia que responder, la verdad no estaba segura el porque no decir nada pero le había dado una corazonada que le decía que muchas cosas importantes sucederían, le avergonzaba decirle esto a su amigo, por lo que se apresuro a cambiar el tema.

- ey remus te ves peor, y eso que te hice reír.

- ah?... si lo se, pero no me cambies la conversación

Lilly lo miro a los ojos, por un segundo sintió que debía contarle, que debía tenerle confianza, sobre todo durante ese curso.

- esta bien, te lo voy a contar – dijo ella – pero no te rías de mi

- lils tu me conoces – respondió remus – sabes que jamás me reiría de ti.

- esta bien, lo que pasa es que tuve una corazonada

- eh?

- si lo que oyes, tuve una corazonada de que eso era lo mejor… al igual que acabo de sentir que tenia que tenerte mucha mas confianza este año.- Remus se emociono, lilly confiaba en el.

- y bien remus?

- Bien que?

- no te hagas el tonto, tienes que decirme porque te ves enfermo, y si aceptas o no

- mira lilly – contesto este un poco tiste – aun no estoy listo para contarte lo que me esta pasando – lilly se puso triste al ver que su amigo no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle lo que le pasaba, remus al notarlo, se acerco y le toco la cara tiernamente.

- no es que no te tenga confianza, lo que pasa es que es algo muy serio e importante, pero te prometo que te lo voy a contar pronto. ¿Sabes? Yo también sentí esa sensación e confianza cuando te mire.

Lilly alzo la cara, estaba sorprendida: como era posible que ella y remus sintieran lo mismo al verse? Iba a decir algo, pero remus la interrumpió:

- y en cuanto a lo de la carta, si, estoy de acuerdo, en no decirle nada de lo nuestro a los chicos, pero solo por un tiempo

- ohhhh gracias remus – dijo ella lanzándose a su cuello – esta bien será por un tiempo, y es que de todas formas se van a dar cuenta tarde o temprano

- yo creo que mas temprano que tarde – sirius acababa de entrar al compartimiento, para sorpresa de lilly y alivio de remus, solo…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de haber salido del compartimiento eli y narz se dirigieron al compartimiento de los merodeadores, después de saludarlos a todos, se sentaron a un lado a hablar entre cuchicheos. Peter no pudo evitar preguntar:

- no es por ser mal educado chicas pero ¿que hacen aquí¿y lilly?.

- estamos aquí porque remus nos mando para acá – respondió elisa

- después de que prácticamente nos hubiera corrido del compartimiento – continúo nazareth

- por favor preciosa – refuto sirius –estamos hablando de remus, el no seria capaz de correrlas de ninguna parte.

- pero lo hizo – dijo elisa

- para estar a solas con lilly – siguió narz

- QUE??? – grito james al oír lo anterior

- si como lo oyes – dijo elisa, luego su voz adquirió un poco de vergüenza – oigan chicos, ustedes creen que lils y rems tengan algo???

- no claro que no!!! – dijo james con tono sarcástico – como crees¿si no porque entraron tan cariñosos a la estación?,¿ por que quedaron en verse¿Por qué están en estos momentos SOLOS!!! – james estaba fuera de control. Elisa se sentía muy mal por el comentario de su amigo, lilly no podía estar haciéndole eso, aunque lils no sabía lo que sentía por remus.

- james cálmate – dijo sirius – todo debe ser algún mal…

- TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO – le grito james muy alterado – TU DEJASTES QUE SE FUERA A VERLA, Y AHORA LO VAS A BUSCAR!!!

- si esta bien – acepto el joven black para no empeorar el carácter de su amigo. Al salir del compartimiento tuvo la sensación de que había metido la pata al dejar que remus se fuera, pero a la vez sabia que el no seria capaz de traicionar a james, pero justo cuando estaba convencido de eso, lo vio: remus le estaba tocando la cara a lilly cariñosamente... tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de ver, se acerco para tratar de escuchar lo que decían, lo que oyó le helo la sangre: estoy de acuerdo en no decirle nada de lo nuestro ´´ a los chicos ´´

- _un momento_ – pensó sirius – _desde cuando_ _hay un lo nuestro ´´ entre estos dos ´´_- sin poder evitarlo entro, su cara estaba dividida entre decepción, porque rems no le había contado nada a el, y rabia, por que había traicionado a james.

- yo creo que mas temprano que tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Bien, esto es todo por ahora, espero que les halla gustado._**

**_En el Prox. Capitulo: habra pelea, Sirius obliga a todos a elegir, sabran que ocultan tanto Lily como Remus... ya eso es todo lo que les voy a adelantar, ah y el titulo:_**

**_ O SE VA EL, O ME VOY YO´´_**


	2. ¡¡¡O se va el, o me voy YO!

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**¿Como estan todos?, espero que el capi les gusté.**

**CAPITULO 2: **_**O se va él o me voy yo!!!**_

- yo creo que mas tarde que temprano – dijo Sirius.

Remus y Lily, que estaban abrazados, se soltaron de inmediato.

- Sirius – dijo Remus – que… ¿que haces aquí?

- ¿que haces TU aquí? – pregunto Sirius, de inmediato cambio de opinión le preguntaría luego, cuando no estuviera Lilly – bueno, en fin, eso no importa, James me envió para buscarlos.

- oh bien, entonces vamos – dijo Lilly con tono jovial.

- no, esperen – Sirius habló con un poco de malicia – ¿Remus quienes son los nuevos prefectos y premios anuales?

- este… bueno – Remus no sabia que responder – yo… yo no…

- no nos los presentaron – se apresuro a decir Lilly

- si eso es – rectificó Remus. Sirius lo miro con incredulidad, pero decidió que mejor se iban o James iría a buscarlos, y no quería que se enterara de lo que acababa de oír.

- bien como digan – dijo Sirius – pero mejor nos vamos con los demás.

Lilly y Remus salieron seguidos por Sirius, quien estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento extraño ´´ que hiciera su amigo.

- ¿y bien Remus? – pregunto Lilly tratando de desviar la concentración de Sirius hacia otro tema – aun no me has respondido.

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto el joven licántropo sin entender muy bien la intención de su amiga.

- de ti, de tu apariencia, y de por que no mejoro – respondió ella enumerando con los dedos. Ya le había hecho esas preguntas, pero tenia que distraer a Sirius, quien estaba muy atento desde que ella comenzó hablar, el sabía que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era una sola_: por que soy un licántropo´´_

- ya te dije que… - Remus capto la mirada de Lilly, y comprendió – oh , bueno, no… no voy a poder decírtelo aun, pero te juro que pronto lo sabrás.

Sirius se sorprendió, había esperado que su amigo se negara a decírselo hasta la muerte, igual que lo había hecho con ellos, pero no, acepto de buenas a primeras. Tras un par de minutos caminando, llegaron al compartimiento donde estaban los merodeadores.

- canuto entra, tengo que hablar un minuto con Lilly – dijo Remus.

- no. – respondió este – yo voy a hablar contigo – luego se dirigió hacia Lils – Evans, entra tu, y de paso le das un beso a James de TU parte.

- TU NO ME MANDAS BLACK!!! – gritó esta – Y SI TANTO QUIERES QUE BESEN A POTTER, PUES HAZLO TU!!! – tras decir esto entro hecha una furia en el compartimiento.

- al fin se calló – dijo Sirs con tono de alivio, colocándose las manos en las orejas – mi sensible oído canino se me estaba dañando.- Remus no se rió tras este comentario.

- ¿Para que quieras hablar conmigo? – dijo este con voz seca – ¿y por que demonios corriste así a Lilly? – esto ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- ohh si ya se me olvidaba – respondió Sirius con sarcasmo – si trato mal a tu noviecita, me comes la próxima luna llena.

- cállate Sirius – Remus se había molestado – ella no es mi novia.

- ah no, y que es eso de no contarles lo nuestro´´, - Remus no dijo nada- por dios Remus no soy idiota.

- pues eso es lo que pareces… y a todas estas: a¿ ti que te importa lo que Lils y yo hemos decidido guardar en secreto?

- ¿ahora la llamas Lils? – Sirius había perdido el juicio, y estaba gritando como loco – pues me importa mucho, porque NUESTRO AMIGO – resalto muy bien estas palabras- esta enamorado de ella, y tu lo sabes muy bien,- Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba gritando, porque mucha gente se había asomado a ver el centro del escándalo, por lo que bajo la voz para continuar- jamás creí que fueras capaz de traicionarlo así, sabes lo que eres?... un maldito traidor.!!!

Eso era mas de lo que Remus podía soportar, el jamas traicionaría a sus amigos, de hecho James era el único motivo, por el que no se le había declarado a Lilly. Sin saber como ni cuando, se encontró golpeando a Sirius, era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien sin usar la varita, (ya que el estaba en contra de usar la violencia para resolver problemas) y no lo hacia tan mal, en menos de nada una ola de chismosos, estaban echando porras.

- PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA – gritaban todos. Esto hizo que James, Lilly, Narz, Eli y Peter salieran de su compartimiento, lo que vieron era algo increíble: Sirius y Remus, rodando por el piso, mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro; ninguno supo como actuar, y hubieran seguido peleando de no ser por:

- _impedimenta - _grito de pronto Lilly , Remus y Sirius no pudieron seguir atacándose, el primero tenia un ojo morado, y le sangraba el labio; el segundo tenia una hemorragia nasal y, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Remus, un colmillo encajado en el brazo.

- BESTIA – grito Sirius- MAS TE VALE QUE NO ME PASE LO MISMO QUE A TI PASADO MAÑANA..

- ¿que te va a pasar pasado mañana Rems? – pregunto Lilly, James que estaba pendiente de sus amigos, se saco de onda, estaba bien que se llamaran por sus nombres (cosa que estaba en contra del manual del merodeador), pero rems´´, eso ya era demasiado.

- nada – dijo de inmediato Remus al oír a Lilly – no va a pasar nada Sirius – parecía que estaba tratando de convencerse a si mismo. – ven te voy a sacar el diente – continuo el chico acercándose hacia su amigo, este retrocedió.

- DEJAME EN PAZ, TRAIDOR, HIBRIDO!!! – Sirius estaba fuera de sus cabales, y esta ultima palabra congelo a todos los presentes, aunque la mayoría no entendía porque había dicho esto.

- muy bien, todos lárguense de aquí, el espectáculo termino – comenzaron James y Peter a esparcir a la gente.- Sirius no sabe lo que dice, quedo un poco tocado´´ con la pelea.

- si se lo que digo – decía el ultimo de los Black un poco exaltado.- y no quiero volver a ver a este – señalo con la cabeza a Remus- así que o se va esa bestia del grupo, o ¡me voy yo!!!!.

Nadie se esperaba eso, los merodeadores, los mejores amigos de todo hogwarts, se desintegrarían. Remus aun no había reaccionado, jamás le había dolido tanto que lo llamaran hibrido o bestia, eso lo podía esperar de todos, menos de Sirius, el mas leal del grupo.

- Sirius, por favor cálmate- dijo James tratando te tranquilizarlo – no sabes lo que dices.

- sin Remus o sin ti no seria lo mismo – dijo Peter

- yo no voy a estar en el mismo grupo que ese… ese

- Remus, mejor nos vamos de aquí – le dijo Lilly, para evitar que Sirius siguiera insultándolo – Remus… Remus…

Remus no contestaba, estaba en una especie de shock, el siempre había esperado que lo rechazaran de todas partes, de la sociedad, de hogwarts e incluso de su grupo de amigos, pero una cosa es cuando se espera algo terrible, y otra es cuando este algo se vuelve realidad.

- Remus, Remus reacciona – Elisa, Lilly y Narz se habían quedado con Remus en el pasillo, mientras James y Peter llevaban a Sirius a ver a alguien que le quitara el colmillo, se lo hubieran quitado ellos mismos, pero no sabían que efectos tendrían sobre su amigo – Remus por favor reacciona – las chicas se estaban asustando, y de los ojos de Eli y Lilly comenzaron a surgir lagrimas. De pronto Remus asimilo la situación y también comenzó a llorar, jamás lo había hecho frente a alguien que no fueran sus amigos, o debería decir sus ex amigos.

- Remus nos estabas asustando – dijo Eli secándose las lagrimas y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- eh… no es por interrumpir – dijo Nazareth- pero creo que mejor entramos.

- si, vamos – dijo Lilly tomando por el brazo a Remus y entrando en el compartimiento. El siempre había sido como un hermano para ella, y en esos momentos, que de seguro eran los minutos mas difíciles de su vida, debía estar ahí para el.

Ninguna de las chicas sabía que decir, Remus estaba destrozado, se le notaba en el rostro. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto infinito, había un silencio un poco incomodo par ellas, el parecía no sentirlo, de hecho le daba igual si estallaba una guerra a su lado, solo podía pensar:

_ohh por favor remus, te ves patético, sabias que esto pasaría, alguno de ellos se tenia que cansar algún día de estar con un…un…´´ - _pero una voz le respondía- pero el me dijo que estaría conmigo, en todo momento, que me ayudarían siempre´´, _ha pero la gente cambia, y talvez Sirius no sea tan diferente a su familia como el dice´´, S_irius es diferente, el siempre me ayudo´´, _pero peleo contigo por una tontería que ni siquiera le incumben´´,_ solo estaba mal informado, y malinterpreto lo que vio, además yo le clave un colmillo en el brazo mientras peleábamos´´, _si, pero el te llamo bestia, y por si fuera poco te dijo hibrido´´ –_ yo no soy hibrido, yo soy una persona normal – esto ultimo, lo dijo en voz alta, no se había dado cuenta, pero esas palabras habían salido de su boca, como tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

- ¿que dices?- pregunto Narz

- ¿no querrás decir mestizo? – pregunto Eli, quien si lo había oído

- ¿te molesta ser mestizo? – pregunto Lilly,

Remus no respondió, no se sentía con ánimo para aclarar nada, ni siquiera de hablar. Penso en Sirius y en el diente¿Cómo demonios lo había mordido así?. Instintivamente busco con la lengua el lugar de donde había salido ese colmillo, ya había crecido otro, gracias a su capacidad de curarse, consecuencia de su licantropía - _pero –_pensó_- porque me creció tan rápido?, se supone que tardaría un par de días´´_

Habían pasado mas de 3 horas desde la pelea de Remus y Sirius, el tren estaba próximo a llegar a hogwarts, ya todos en el expreso cargaban sus túnicas; las chicas tuvieron que obligar a Remus a que se cambiara, ya que este no quería hacer nada, parecía ido de este mundo.

- eh… ¿Eli porque no salimos un momento?. Quiero ver como esta Black – Narz no solo quería ver a Sirius, sino que sentía, que si era cierto eso de que Rems y Lils eran novios, querrían estar solos.

- no, anda tu – dijo Elisa – yo me quedo aquí, es que Remus no se ve muy bien

- NO!!! Te digo que nos vamos – dijo Nazareth, mientras halaba a Elisa y la sacaba del compartimiento a regañadientes.

En ese momento Remus comenzó a llorar por segunda vez en el día, Lilly se cerco a el, de pronto el tren paro la marcha, y el solo dijo _no es justo_´´, se seco las lagrimas, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a Lilly, y salio a buscar un carruaje para ir al colegio. Consiguió uno vacío, en el que se monto, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tres niños de segundo se montaron, ni cuando pasaron por la entrada del castillo, una vez ahí pensó que lo mejor era irse a su nueva torre y evitar así otra discusión con Sirius, y así lo hizo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- chicos¿donde esta Remus? – pregunto Eli un poco preocupada, al ver que no entraba al gran comedor. Sirius volteo la cara molesto, ante la mención del joven licántropo, y comenzó a hablar con Peter, Eli, que no vio a Sirius en el expreso, después de la pelea (porque no les dio tiempo, el tren detuvo la marcha antes que llegaran al conpartimiento donde el estaba) no pudo evitar notar que Black tenia una venda, en el lugar donde Remus lo había mordido – ¿Sirius, por que e vendaron el brazo¿No debierón curártelo de una vez?

- lo que pasa, es que tu querido amigo – contesto algo alterado – me infecto su…

- CALLATE!!! – le grito de inmediato James- canuto Madame Pomfrey dijo que no es seguro, hay que esperar.

- ¿que te infecto? – pregunto Lilly muy interesada, quería descubrir de una vez por todas, el secreto de Remus.

- nada – dijo Peter – es este Sirius inventando cosas.

- bien, no me digan, no se ustedes, pero yo lo iré a buscar, después de todo creo saber donde esta… pero no debió haber ido aun, el banquete ni siquiera a empezado, y eso va contra las reglas.

- ¡¡¡si vete con el!!! – grito Sirius- no necesitamos aquí, aun par de hipócritas.

- Black te estas pasando – dijo Nazareth molesta.

- déjalo Narz – dijo Lilly, luego se acerco al oído de esta y de Eli.- chicas, lo mas seguro es que no las vea hasta mañana, así que sueñen con los angelitos, o sea... con Remus – miro a Eli- y con Sirius- le mando una mirada nada discreta a Narz, y salió del Gran Comedor.

- Narz- dijo Eli por lo bajo- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- claro Eli – respondió esta de la misma manera

- ¿como Lilly supo que a mi me gusta Rems, si nunca se lo he dicho?

- ¿es que no es obvio amiga?... si se te nota hasta en los poros.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly se encontraba en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, caminaba despacio, mientras pensaba:

_- Remus debe estar muy mal para faltar al banquete, y a todas estas, que demonios lo que le infectó a Sirius con esa mordida –_por un momento, le vino la imagen de un hombre lobo – _por merlín, que estoy pensando, eso es imposible-_ cien metros antes de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor giro hacia la izquierda, y llego frente a un retrato, de un hombre calvo, que estaba sentado junto a un león.

- ah, tu debes ser la otra Premio Anual – dijo el calvo, ante el gesto afirmativo de Lilly, el prosiguió,- ¿contraseña?

- lobito triste – respondió la chica.

- correcto – respondió el retrato dándole paso – pero no lo molestes, esta muy alterado.

Lilly entro, su nueva torre era muy acogedora, pintada con los colores de la casa de los leones, dos habitaciones, un baño común, y una sala donde hacer los deberes, y descansar, todo estaba amoblado con sillones muy cómodos. Pero algo sacó a Lilly de esta admiración por la sala: oyó a Remus gritando de furia, seguido por el ruido del cristal al romperse, y muchos golpes. El ruido provenía de una de las habitaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia esta, y abrió la puerta. Remus estaba arrodillado en el medio de la habitación, llorando, tenia una mano ensangrentada, al parecer se había cortado, por toda la habitación, estaba esparcido el equipaje del chico, y había restos de lo que, segundos atrás, había sido, chivatoscopios, bolas de cristal y un telescopio.

- ¡¡¡Remus!!! – gritó asustada Lilly al ver la escena – ¿Remus estas bien?

El no respondió, solo se limito a levantar la cabeza, Lilly pudo darse cuenta que había estado llorando (N/A¿otra vez?, se va a secar de tanto llorar XD) y comenzó a susurrar cosas como: _no es justos´´, porque ellos´´ _y _me quiero morir´´_. Al oír esto, Lilly se estremeció.

- Rems cálmate – dijo, acercándose a el- no vallas a cometer una locura.

Remus negó con la cabeza, parecía distante a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se creo un silencio, que duro uno minutos.

- me voy – dijo al fin el licántropo.

- ¿Qué?¿no te entiendo? – dijo Lils.

- voy a dejar a los merodeadores – decir eso había sido mas difícil de lo que había esperado

- pero…

- no, déjame terminar, Sirius va a seguir en el grupo y yo me voy – Lilly no sabia que decir o hacer, después de pensarlo unos segundos, le coloco el brazo en el hombro, y se coloco a la altura de su amigo, que seguía arrodillado, y lo abrazo, en ese momento, ella tuvo una extraña sensación, las cosas no terminaban en ese curso. Por su parte Remus sintió que ese era el abrazo mas dulce que le habían dado en su vida.

- no importa lo que decidas – le dijo ella soltándolo poco a poco – yo siempre voy a estar contigo apoyándote – Lils se sentó recostándose en una de las paredes, el se acerco y monto la cabeza sobre sus piernas, como lo hacían siempre que alguno de los dos estaba triste. Después de pasar unos minutos así, Remus hablo:

- ¿como esta Sirius?- su voz estaba un poco débil- oí que Elisa decía que cargaba una venda.

- ¿como escuchaste eso?, ella lo dijo a muchos metros de aquí.

- eso es parte de mi secreto… que aun no puedo contarte.

- bien, si no puedes ni insistiré – Remus le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento – y Sirius esta bien, aunque la señora Pomfrey dijo que habría que esperar a pasado mañana

- todo es culpa mia

Tras haber dicho esto ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Remus se quedo dormido en las piernas de Lilly, y esta, que no quiso despertarlo, también se durmió, pensando en lo largo que había sido ese día, y si así seria el primero, no quería saber como estarían los siguientes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores subían a sus habitaciones, era alrededor de las 10pm, y el banquete acababa de terminar, no habían visto a Remus ni a Lilly, desde hacia mes de dos horas. James no sabía que hacer con Sirius, Canuto no quería estar con Remus, pero el (James) quería estar con todos sus amigos. Al entrar en la habitación notaron que Remus no estaba, era muy extraño.

- ¿donde esta Lunático? – preguntó Sirius, olvidando que estaba molesto con el.

- ¿no que no te importaba? – preguntó James

- estas en lo correcto, el ya no me importa, ni como amigo, ni como persona, - respondió Sirius- ni siquiera como mascota – nada de esto era cierto, en el fondo se sentía mal por decir eso, y por tratar tan mal a Remus, pero es que no podía soportar el descaro y la hipocresía´´ de Remus.

- bueno ya Canuto, eso no importa – dijo Peter metiéndose en su cama- pero porque llamaste a Lilly y a Lunático traidores?

- no quiero hablar de eso- respondió este mientras imito a Colagusano – buenas noches – y cerro las cortinas de dosel de su cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente la medianoche, cuando alguien se tiro sobre la cama de James

- ¿pero que demonios? – dijo el peliazabache, medio dormido.

- cálmate James, solo queríamos hablar con Remus – dijo la voz de una chica – y preguntarle si sabia donde estaba Lils.

- pero como no esta – dijo otra voz femenina, ambas voces eran mas que conocidas para James – quisimos preguntarle a alguno de ustedes si sabia.

- pero si le preguntábamos a Sirius – continuo la primera voz- nos iba a poner mala cara, y capaz hasta nos grita.

- y ninguna de nosotras se atreve a despertar a Peter – continuo la segunda voz – es que no se, es un poco desagradable.

- Así que… ¿sabes donde esta Lilly? – preguntaron las dos a la vez

- White, Blond, no lo se, pero podrían haber esperado a que amaneciera… un momento – dijo James- como esta eso de que Remus y Evans desaparecieron?

- bueno – dijo Eli – ¿recuerdas cuando Lils dijo que iba a buscar a Lupin?

- si – dijo Cornamenta

- pues, ella nos dijo – siguió Narz- que quizás no nos vería hasta mañana

- claro, que nosotras creímos que estaba bromeando – dijo Eli

- pero no, –continuo Nazareth – ella no volvió, y por lo visto, Remus tampoco esta.

- QUE – dijo James con un tono un poco alto – NINGUNO ESTA EN….

- ¿que sucede? – preguntó de pronto Sirius, quien se acababa de despertar, a causa de los gritos de James.

- nada Canuto – dijo el peliazabache lo mas calmado que pudo, (tomando en cuenta la mezcla de rabia y celos que sentía en eso momentos) – las chicas vinieron a decirme algo, pero ya se van.

- Nazareth, estas de suerte – dijo el perro animago apresuradamente, pero con tono seductor – te voy a dar el beso de las buenas noches… ¡¡¡gratis!!! – Elisa y James rieron.

- eso quisieras Black – dijo Narz con ira en sus ojos – mejor sueña con los ojos cerrado.

- bueno ya nos vamos – dijo Blond (Eli), ambas se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Narz se detuvo, se le había ocurrido un plan para que Sirius la dejara en paz, puso una mirada seductora y dijo de modo sensual.

- por cierto James – dijo la chica – lindos bóxer. Tras decir esto, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación

A Sirius no le gusto mucho esa situación ¿a caso la chica de sus sueños le estaba tirando la onda a su amigo?, con este pensamiento se acostó nuevamente.

James, no se había percatado del comentario de Nazareth, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos:

- _maldición lunático, donde te metiste – _en la mente del chico apareció una imagen en la cual, Remus y Lilly se hallaban en... una situación mas que comprometedora. El chico frunció el seño y golpeo la almohada, para luego seguir – _mas te vale lobito, que no estés con Lilly, por que si no, yo mismos me encargare que no llegues entero a la próxima luna llena._

James no se había percatado que desde la cama de al lado, Sirius lo observaba, el sabia que le pasaba por la mente a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien, y por eso quería hablar con el, contarle lo que había oído en el tren, y así evitar que el oji-avellanase hiciera falsas ilusiones con Evans, pero por mas que lo intentaba, las palabras no salían, se sentía atrapado por la amistad que alguna vez había tenido con el licántropo, maldición, por que tenia que serle fiel a todos, incluso cuando estaba enojado con esa persona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AVISOS:**

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, quiero darles las gracias a:

** Helen Nicked Lupin**

** BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Por sus Reviews, me animaron mucho, al igual que los comentarios que dejaron en losmalosfics, ya que estos me ayudan a corregir los detalles del fics, para hacerlo cada vez mejor.

Y en el próximo capitulo:

Remus le dara un regalo a Lilly. James hablara con Sirius para que resuelva todo con Remus. Habrán mas gritos entre amigos. El capi se va a llamar

**Los Medallones del Amor, Pasan a Ser los Medallones de la Amistad**

Nos leemos pronto...

Bye


	3. Nota de la Autora

Hola, ¿como están todos?

El capi no lo podré subir por ahora ya que mi hermana, de alguna manera extraña que aun no comprendo, quemó el monitor de la compu, y a mi en ningún momento de mi vida, se me ocurrió guardar la historia en un Pen Drive (creo que así se escribe XD), en un CD, ni siquiera en un disquete (una vez más creo que es así como se escribe, no estoy 100 segura), en fin, subiré el capi cuando mi mamá compre un monitor nuevo, lo cual espero que pase entes de que termine el mes.

Nos leemos pronto…

Bye


	4. Los Medallones

**Hola a todos ¿como estan?, espero que bien.**

**Lamento el retraso, como les dije anteriormente, mi hermana quemó el monitor de la compu, y mi mamá aprovechando que iba a comprar otro, y mandar el viejo a ver si lo reparaban, terminó mandando toda la Pc para que la revisaran. Ademas, estos días tuve un serio problema emocional: por primera vez en toda mi corta vida reprobe un examen (el de fisica para ser mas exactos), lo cual provocó que me la pasase llorando por casi una semana, cada vez que alguien me lo recordaba, o veia al profesor, pero, (a quien le interese) hise la reparación de la prueba, y la pase por un punto.**

**En fin, dejemos la habladera y ¡A LEERRRRR!**

**CAPITULO 3:**_** Los medallones del amor, pasan a ser los medallones de la amistad**_

A la mañana siguiente, James bajó a desayunar muy temprano, con un único propósito: hablar con Remus y aclararlo todo, sin que Sirius estuviera haciendo comentarios molesto; Sirius, ese era otro con el que tenia que hablar, no podían seguir peleados, no de esa manera.

Pero Potter, no pudo cumplir con su propósito, ya que Sirius, Peter, Elisa y Nazareth, entraron por la puerta del gran salón 10 minutos después que él, y de Remus y Lilly no había señal.

-------------------------------------------

Eran las 7 a.m., Lilly acababa de despertarse, porque se encontraba ciertamente en una posición poco cómoda; tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que Remus seguía dormido en sus piernas, parecía un niño chiquito y enfermo, Lilly dudó un momento, extendió una mano y le acarició la cara, su piel era muy suave; en el rostr de Remus se colocó una sonrisa, Lils separó su mano de él, y volvió a observarlo, esta vez se fijó en que el chico tenia una apariencia mucho peor que la del día anterior, bajó la vista y su mirada se posó en la mano del chico, la cual ya no sangraba, ni había rastro de la herida.

_- Que extraño_ – pensó Lilly _– no hay cicatriz_,_ pero… ¿como?_

La chica bajo aun mas la mirada y notó que tanto su túnica, como la de Remus y el suelo estaban manchados de sangre, la cual, de seguro era de la mano de Rems.

- Hagrid – dijo de pronto el chico, con voz calma y sin abrir los ojos - se te esta quemando el paste.

- ¿De que hablas Rems? – preguntó Lilly extrañada.

- A Hagrid se le esta quemando el pastel que esta preparando – explicó el chico. No quería abrir los ojos, porque había soñado con Lilly, y no quería salir de la realidad de ese lindo sueño.

- ¿como lo sabes?

- escuche cuando él dijo que metería un pastel en el horno – continuó el chico con voz cansina, y sin abrir los ojos – además, esta oliendo a quemado

- ¿¿¿Remus estas bien??? – Preguntó la chica preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo – no huele a nada, y Hagrid esta en su cabaña, no pudiste haberlo oído.

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe, no se había percatado que la voz que escuchaba era de la pelirroja. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, había olvidado por completo que ahora tenia que dormir en la torre de premio anual de su casa.

- Remus – dijo Lilly – podrías pararte, es que, tenemos clases y estamos un poco tarde, además estoy un poco… incomoda

- Oh… claro… eh…. Lo siento – respondió algo apenado – no me había dado cuenta – continuó mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Lilly a pararse, esta se arregló la túnica y observó el el reloj de muñeca que cargaba puesto

- Bien – dijo la chica – pero estamos tarde, Rems, faltan 15 minutos para las 9; así que tenemos que elegir entre ir a desayunar o cambiarnos y arreglarnos si queremos llegar temprano a nuestra primera clase… ¿Qué decides?

- Yo creo que mejor voy a desayunar – respondió el chico – ayer no cene tengo mucha hambre.

- Bien, entonces yo voy contigo, los premios anuales no pueden llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, además, yo tampoco cene anoche, subí entes que sirvieran el banquete.

Ambos tomaron sus libros y salieron de la torre de P.A. en dirección a el gran salón; al entrar a este se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los merodeadores, y se sentaron junto a ellos. Remus se sentó al lado de James, frente a Sirius, y Lilly junto al licántropo.

En ese instante, Sirius volteo la cara y comenzó a discutir con Narz quien estaba sentada entre él y Eli, la latina estaba frente a Peter.

- Lilly – dijo Remus para tratar de bajar la tensión del ambiente, mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada.

- ¿si? – respondió esta con tono inocente, mientras se servia cereal de avena. Todos sus amigos se pusieron a la expectativa, no querían perderse detalle de lo que los dos PA dijeran, quizás así descubrirían donde habían pasado la noche, y por la apariencia que tenían (despeinados, cansados, con las túnicas del día anterior, etc.), cualquiera diría que no habían estado haciendo nada inocente (n/a: que amigos tan mal pensados XD).

- Estas completamente despeinada – siguió Remus, pasándole una mano por el cabello – creo que por lo menos te daba tiempo de pinarte… aunque fuese un poco – ambos PA rieron.

- Jaja, muy gracioso – respondió la pelirroja, mientras el peliazabache y la latina se morían de celos – pero tu no estas mejor que yo – Remus iba a responder con algún chiste, pero fue interrumpido por Peter.

- oye Lunático¿donde pasaste la noche?

- ¿Tu donde te metiste Lils? – preguntó Nazareth. Remus y Lilly se miraron, ella no quería contarles aun, y el entendió perfectamente su expresión.

- Eso es información confidencial – respondió la pelirroja, con tono de agente de la CIA, Remus se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- Yo me voy de aquí – dijo Sirius con voz fría (n/a: háganse cuenta que es el tono de Draco Malfoy) – no aguanto la hipocresía, el descaro, ni la traición.

- No, no te vallas – dijo Remus de inmediato, tomándolo por el brazo,- lo estuve pensando, y no voy a imponerle mi presencia ni a ti, ni a nadie… - respiró profundo y continuó – yo dejo a los merodeadores – decirlo había sido mucho mas difícil de lo que había esperado

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE????????- gritaron todos incluyendo a sirius, quien no se esperaba que el licántropo tomara esa decisión.

- Como lo oyeron – dijo Lupin muy triste – bueno Lils, mejor nos vamos a clases

- Hoy tenemos la primera hora libre – dijo Nazareth inmediatamente – aquí tienen los horarios – agregó dándole un pergamino a cada uno

- ¡Oh! bien, así es mejor – comentó la pelirroja – tendré tiempo para cambiarme de ropa, y arreglarme como Merlin manda – Luego agregó dirigiéndole a Remus una mirada aguda – y para que cierta personita´´ arreglé el desorden que hizo anoche.- culminó levantándose de su asiento, seguida por Remus. James iba a preguntar de que desorden hablaban, pero fue interrumpido por Elisa.

- ¿Lilly, que te paso? – dijo la latina muy asustada – tienes sangre en la túnica – todos voltearon a ver.

- Oh, se me había olvidado – exclamó la pelirroja – tu también estas manchado Rems – continuó enseñándole al chico el lugar ensangrentado.

- Ven Lils, yo te limpio – se ofreció Lunático, mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita y la mancha desapareció, luego imitó el movimiento en su túnica y esta también quedó limpia – supongo que fui yo¿cierto?

- Si, nos manchaste con tu mano – contestó Lilly, mientras emprendía su camino a la torre, seguida de inmediato por Remus; y así dejando solos a sus amigos, con la mayor interrogante que estos chicos habían tenido en toda su vida _¿de que demonios hablaban Remus y Lily?. _Pregunta que ninguno pudo responder.

Llegaron a la torre de los P.A. Lilly se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras que Remus iba a la suya. Una vez allí el joven licántropo inició la limpieza de la misma, había ropa, cristales y libros esparcidos por toda la habitación; cuando casi terminaba vio un pequeño paquete debajo de la cama que le llamó la atención, lo sacó, para verlo mejor; sabia lo que tenia adentro.

El día anterior a la pelea con Sirius, Remus había comprado un par de medallones, uno de ellos era para Lilly; la idea era entregárselo en el tren y declararle así su amor, pero las palabras de Sirius lo hicieron pensar que lo mejor seria callar lo que sentía. Aun así se lo iba a dar, quizás no como el símbolo de su amor, pero si como el de su amistad.

De inmediato el chico se puso de pie y salio de su habitación, Lilly estaba saliendo del baño, traía una toalla que le tapaba el cuerpo y una en el cabello.

- Eh… Lilly – dijo el chico – me gustaría darte algo - la pelirroja detuvo su camino hacia su habitación y se dirigió hacia Rems con una sonrisa

- Me encantan los regalos – dijo ella

- Eh… bien… este… toma – dijo dándole el paquete- es un medallón… como símbolo de … nuestra amistad – la pelirroja abrió el paquete y en efecto había un medallón… un medallón un tanto extraño: tenia un aro en el medio, del cual sobresalían cinco picos de una estrella, en medio del aro habían dos chicos, para ser exactos, una chica y un chico idénticos a Lilly y Remus respectivamente. Ambos chicos, los del medallón, tenían uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del otro y sonreían… como amigos. Lilly volteó el medallón ahí estaban sus iniciales L.E.

- Oh gracias Rems – dijo la chica lanzándosele el cuello – es muy lindo.

- Si - respondió el algo cohibido por tener a Lils tan cerca y en toallas.

- ¿Pero tu no tienes? – preguntó la chica separándose de él – si va a representar nuestra amistad tu tienes que… - Lilly se cayó al ver que Remus le mostraba uno que colgaba de su cuello. – bien en ese caso… esta bien, lo acepto – culminó la chica.

- Lilly – llamó el chico nuevamente – me gustaría decirte algo

- Esta bien – dijo esta – pero después de que me vista, ya me esta dando frío. – Remus asintió, pero para cuando Lilly bajó, el chico ya se había ido.

-------------------------------------------

El día transcurrió entre celos de James y Eli, indirectas de Sirius para con Lily y Remus, discusiones de Nazareth con Black, y unas cuantas bromas de parte de los merodeadores (sin contar a Remus, que ya no pertenecía al grupo) hacia los Slytherings. Los profesores les hablaron sobre los EXTASIS, pero para sorpresa de lo P.A. ninguno mencionó nada sobre quienes eran los Premios Anuales de ese año, Remus tenia la impresión de que ningún alumno sabia cuales eran los de Gryffindor.

Remus la estaba pasando muy mal, la noticia de que había dejado a los merodeadores se había regado como pólvora, y por este motivo, medio Hogwarts se le acercaba para preguntarle el porque de su decisión, y muchas cosas mas que no venian al caso. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón el licántropo podía oír cualquier susurro a 500 metros a la redonda, produciéndole así una terrible jaqueca y por si fuera poco, sentía los comunes dolores con la proximidad de la luna llena. Alrededor de las 3 p.m. Lupin tuvo que abandonar la clase de adivinación para dirigirse a la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, la enfermera le dio una poción para la migraña, y le dijo que el incremento de la capacidad de sus sentidos era por que en un par de noches se convertiría en un hombre lobo adulto, y que después de la transformación todo volvería a la normalidad; para finalizar la enfermera lo despidió diciéndole que lo esperaba al dia siguiente a la misma hora para llevarlo al sauce boxeador.

Por su parte Lilly estaba preocupada por su amigo, cada vez lucia peor. En un par de oportunidades trató de preguntarle que era lo que le iba a decir en la mañana, pero o alguien los interrumpía o el decía que lo había olvidado. Por si fuera poco se habían enterado por boca de Hadgrid que a este se le había quemado un pastel en la mañana, a nadie le pareció importar esta noticia, pero a Lilly si, Rems había olido y escuchado eso desde muchos metros de distancia, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?.

A las 8:30 p.m. Remus y Lily se despidieron de Elisa y Nazareth (con quien habían pasado todo el día), no sin antes dar una sarta de mentiras sobre a donde iban; una vez en la torre, Lilly se acostó en el sillón mas cercano a su habitación, mientras que Remus se sentó en una silla y colocó sus libros sobre la mesita para asi comenzar a hacer sus deberes. Tras varios minutos así, Remus llamó a Lilly, habia algo que le queria decir desde que le regaló el medallón a la pelirroja.

- Eh… Lilly – llamó el castaño

- ¿Si? – respondió esta enderezándose en el sillón.

- ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo? – la pelirroja puso cara de incomprensión – guardar este secreto – señalo con la mano toda la sala – me ha costado mi relación con los merodeadores, y la quiero recuperar…

- Te entiendo Remus – le respondió la chica – pero esperemos un par de días más…

- Pero…

- Yo te entiendo, pero creo que ese algo importante va a suceder pronto y…

- NO!!! – estalló Remus – TU NO ME ENTIENDES, ELLOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI, Y NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO MAÑANA SOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO PRESENTIMIENTO

- Remus, no me grites – dijo Lilly tratando de controlarse, mientras se levantaba del sillón- además yo estaré contigo mañana y siempre.

- TU NO PUEDES – siguió gritando el licántropo

- REMUS JHON LUPIN – gritó Lilly – TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITARAS

- PUES SI NO QUIERES OIRME… LARGATE!!!

- BIEN, ME VOY A MI CUARTO

- BIEN

Lilly se dirigió a su habitación hecha una furia, lanzó la puerta de tal manera que de seguro todo el castillo escuchó, y se lanzó en su cama. De inmediato tomo el medallón que le habían regalado en la mañana, había cambiado, los dos chicos del medallón se vaian molestos el uno con el otro, ambos tenían los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, y evitaban mirarse.

Al ver esto a la pelirroja se le partió el corazón, no podía enojarse con Remus, él era como su hermano. De inmediato supo que hacer, debía ir a buscarlo y decirle que si, que podían ir y decirle a todo el colegio que ellos eran los premios anuales, después de todo, mantenerlo en secreto no era lo más importante del mundo. De inmediato se levanto para ir a buscarlo y decirle, pensando en que Remus no siguiera molesto con ella, dio un par de pasos, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó inconciente sobre su cama

-------------------------------------------

Remus pasó un par de minutos viendo la puerta por donde Lilly se había metido, seguía molesto con ella, transcurrido ese tiempo, se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin molestarse por tomar sus cosas de la mesa; se tumbo en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. De inmediato se sintió terrible, le había gritado a Lilly sin razón, él podía haberle explicado la situación y se hubieran ahorrado un mal rato, pero temía a su reacción, si le decía el porque era tan importante reconciliarse con los chicos antes de la noche siguiente.

El licántropo tomo su medallón y lo apretó con fuerza, era en momentos como esos que desearía ser otra persona, inconcientemente pensó como seria su vida si no fuera Remus Lupin, le gustaba lo que pensaba, una vida normal donde pudiera caminar a la luz de la luna llena con sus amigos, tomado de la mano de Lilly… un minuto… Lilly, debía pedirle perdón, no soportaba estar peleado con ella, de un salto se paro de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta, cuando sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cayó inconsciente en el suelo

Esa noche ambos tuvieron un sueño extraño, estaban los dos sentados en la sala común de la torre de premios anuales, con ambos medallones frente a ellos, de pronto las figuras en ellos crecieron hasta estar del tamaño de los dos PA. estas figuras les dijeron que las cosas cambiarían, que le dijeran hasta pronto a la manera en la que ahora veían el mundo, de inmediato las figuras volvieron a su tamaño normal y los dos chicos sintieron que volaban, ambos sabían que en el exterior de sus sueños algo estaba sucediendo, pero no podían, o mejor dicho, no querían despertar, pronto perdieron del campo de visión al otro (en el sueño), y asi como todo comenzó, culmino, ambos chicos (cada uno en su habitación) sintió una inexplicable paz el resto de la noche.

Lo que no sabían es que al despertar esa paz culminaría. Al día siguiente, los problemas comenzarían.

-------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de los merodeadores.

- Oye Sirius, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre Remus – dijo James. Sirius, miró a su amigo y se sentó frente a este, él quería contarle a James lo que había oído en el tren, pero no sabia como iniciar la conversación, y ahora que James lo mencionaba, él hablaría.

- Si amigo, tienes razón, escucha, el otro día…

- No Sirius – lo cortó James – YO voy a hablar, y tu me vas a escuchar

- Si mamá – comentó Sirius, pero James no le prestó atención.

- Escucha, cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que te peleaste con Remus, no me importa…

- Si me escucharas si…

- Me vas a dejar hablar ¿si o no? – reclamó Cornamenta, ente el asentimiento de Sirius, el oji-avellana continuó – bien, como decía, el motivo no me importa, lo que importa es que Remus a sido nuestro amigo desde hace mucho, así que por el bien de tu salud física, y la de él, mas les vale que arreglen su problemas mañana antes de la noche. ¿Me explico?

- Si – contestó Sirius – ahora escúchame tu Cornamenta, yo me pelee con el por ti… ey no me mires así, que no es como tu piensas – agregó al ver que su amigo se alejaba de él rápidamente – sino, que me dio rabia oír lo que él y Evans decían.

- Oye, puedes llegar al grano de una vez, si seguimos a este paso, no me lo contaras ni siquiera el año que viene – lo interrumpió James

- Bien, al parecer Evans le envió una carta a él, en el verano… y en el tren él le dijo _estoy de acuerdo, en no decirle nada de lo nuestro a los chicos, pero solo por un tiempo - _dijo el ojos grises imitando la voz del ex merodeador. Al oir esto la expresión de James cambio, de algo feliz, a una expresión dolida. Pero de inmediato trato de disimularla.

- Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó con voz áspera – a mi, eso no me importa – Sirius levanto una ceja, en señal de escepticismo.

- Oh vamos James, si hasta hace dos segundos estabas que te morías por Evans.

- Si, pero… escucha Sirius, el hecho de que Remus y ella salgan no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos, además ese _lo nuestro_ puede significar muchas cosas, así que, tienes hasta mañana para pedirle disculpas, o por lo menos para que dejen de estar peleados.

- esta bien Cornamenta… pero ya deja el papel de mi madre, y vuelve a ser el de siempre. – ambos rieron por el comentario, estuvieron despiertos media hora mas, a ver si Remus llegaba, pero como no lo hizo, ambos morenos se durmieron

-------------------------------------------

- ¿Donde se habrá metido Lilly otra vez? – preguntó Elisa mientras se metía en su cama

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? – preguntó Nazareth, mientras se recogía el cabello, la latina asintió y ella continuó- bien, creo que nuevamente esta con Remus.

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto Elisa decaída – pero si ella sabe que a mi me gusta él y…

- Eso no quita que a ella también le gusté

- Pero se suponía que le gusta James

- Eso lo supusimos nosotras, pero nunca nos lo confirmó – respondió Nazareth – y por eso creo que tu deberías hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, quien quita que a la final todo sea un mal entendido, y te ayudé con él.

- ¿Sabes que? Creo que tienes razón, hablare con ellos… pero, cambiando de tema ¿que te traes con James?

- ¿Que?... ah eso, nada, solo lo voy a utilizar para que Black deje de molestarme

- ¿Por que mejor no hablas tu con él? Y le dices que te deje en paz

- Por favor Elisa, estamos hablando de Sirius, solo me va a dejar en paz si cree que quiero con James.

- Si tienes razón, pero… lo acabas de llamar por su nombre, y eso es un gran adelanto a su favor

- Eso fue un colapso mental, que no se repetirá – respondió Nazareth mientras se metía en su cama – mejor nos dormimos de una vez

- si, esta bien, buenas noches

-------------------------------------------

Ya había amanecido, eran alrededor de las 10 a.m. y todo el castillo estaba activo, los alumnos veían sus respectivas clases, con los profesores que les tocaba en ese momento, los que tenían hora libre descansaban a orillas del lago o aprovechaban para hacer los deberes que les habían dejado el día anterior… un minuto¿dije todos?, mejor digo casi todo, porque en la torre de los PA de Gryffindor todavía dormían sus dos ocupantes.

Lilly estaba despertando, por alguna razón el cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiese dormido sobre una roca, le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta que había dormido en el suelo, recordó la noche anterior, había discutido con Remus, se había ido furiosa a su habitación, y se desmayó, pero no recordaba nada más, con la mirada recorrió la habitación, estaba un poco cambiada, de pronto mientras se ponía de pie se fijó en un reloj que se encontraba sobre el marco de la puerta, era de color naranja, con los números de color verde, y unos puntos color violeta, y con letras doradas rezaba: _Merodeadores_

- Que extraño, no recuerdo haber comprado un reloj tan horrendo – dijo Lilly, pero su expresión se volvió de horror al oírse – ¡¡¡esa no es mi voz!!! – exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, pero se la quito de inmediato.

En vez de finas manos con delicados dedos, y uñas pintadas con los colores de moda, se había llevado a la boca unas musculosas manos, con una cicatriz que atravesaba la palma de la mano derecha. De inmediato la chica busco con la mirada un espejo en la habitación, lo consiguió pegado a la puerta, como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió hasta el espejo, se paro enfrente con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abrío.

No podía ser, lo que veía en el espejo era completamente imposible, estaba aterrada

- REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – gritó despavorida

-------------------------------------

**NOTAS:**

Si lo sé, soy mala por dejarles con la intriga, de hecho en un principio habia pensado en colocar el proximo junto a este, pero es que la tentación de cortarlo ahi fue muy grande.

El prox. capi se va a llamar: **Magia Antigua**

Ademas quiero darle las gracias a:

**_Helen Nicked Lupin _**

**_Dione Ishida _**

**_Kyo Stark_**

**_FrogizZ94_**

Por sus reviews, la verdad es que me motivan para seguir escribiendo...

Ah, por sierto** Dione** prometo corregir el OoC, pero poco a poco.

Nos leemos pronto... (y no olviden dejar Reviews)

Bye


	5. Magia Antigua

**Hola ¿Que tal¿Como estan todos? por aqui yo estoy muy bien, contenta por la navidad.**

**Bien, lo unico que puedo decir es que lamento la tardanza, y espero que todos hallan pasado una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**No les quito mas tiempo.**

**¡¡¡A LEER!!!**

**CAPITULO 4: **_**Magia Antigua**_

Remus sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, estaba tirado en su cama, quizás se había quedado dormido, no lo recordaba; se giró en la cama, y vio un lindo Hello Kitty, reposando en la cabecera de la cama.

- _Quien habrá sido el idiota que me puso esto aquí´´- _pensó el licántropo, pero no se molestó en tomarlo, estaba muy cansado, se había planteado seriamente volver a dormirse, olvidándose de las clases, cuando una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana, el chico sintió que la brisa le recorría el cuerpo. Interpretándola como una señal para que se levantara, se paró de su cama.

Sintió que algo le sujetaba el pecho, y distraídamente se paso la mano los pectorales, sintiendo para su horror que sus pechos estaban cresidos´´. Tomando eso como algo de que preocuparse´´ el chico bajo su mirada hacia su cuerpo.

No podía creer lo que veía, con cara de horror se observó las manos, tomo un mechón de cabello para observarlo, se horrorizo aun más, en vez de tenerlo corto y color castaño, era largo y rojo.

Un poco incrédulo aun, se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a una peinadora, hay un reflejo le devolvía la mirada, pero no era el suyo

- LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – gritó, con la que, para su mayor horror, no era su voz; a la vez escuchaba que de la habitación de al lado, gritaban su nombre.

De inmediato, tomo una sabana, para cubrirse el cuerpo, y bajo por las escaleras.

-------------------------------------------

Lily al escuchar que de la otra habitación la llamaban, bajó de inmediato las escaleras, al llegar a la Sala Común de la torre, vislumbro que por la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto, bajaba ella misma, o mejor dicho, alguien que tenía su cuerpo, envuelto en una sabana.

- ¿Remus? – pregunto desconcertada.

- ¿Lily? – inquirió el chico de igual manera.

- ¿Qué sucedió?,¿ que haces tu con mi cuerpo? – preguntaron ambos a la vez

- Yo que se – respondieron de igual manera

- Bueno, es obvio que cambiamos de cuerpos – dijo Lilly, quien ahora tenía el cuerpo de Remus.

- Y no se porque, pero tengo la impresión que esto era lo que tu presentías que iba a pasar – dijo Remus con el cuerpo de Lilly, él (o la) otro habitante de la torre asintió.

- Deberíamos decirle al profesor Dumbledore – dijo quien tenia el cuerpo de Remus.

- Si, pero no puedes salir con esa sabana encima, quítatela, que según recuerdo yo me desmaye con la túnica que cargaba ayer. – pero quien tenia el cuerpo de la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y poco a poco fue bajando la sabana, dejando ver el cuerpo de la chica, vestido solamente por un pequeño conjunto de franelilla y un short que daba hasta poco mas abajo del pliegue de la nalga.

- Remus, - dijo con falso tono dulce - te cambiaste de ropa estando ¡¡¡EN MI CUERPO!!!

- No, Lils, yo… me desperté… y ya estaba así – dijo la pelirroja (Remus), al ver la furia de su acompañante, mientras volvía a montarse la sabana encima – además, yo recuerdo que cuando también me desmaye, no andaba en bóxer.

Lilly (en el cuerpo de Remus) se miro a si misma, y vio que Remus tenia razón, andaba en boxers, mostrando el escultural cuerpo del castaño.

- Te juro que yo tampoco andaba desnudando tu cuerpo – dijo Lilly, ambos rieron, y se hizo un pequeño silencio y continuó – bien, mejor vamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore – y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- Eh… Lilly¿porque no primero, yo me pongo algo mas… discreto, y tu aunque sea un pantalón?

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Lilly en el cuerpo de Rems – subo, busco tu ropa para ponérmela, y te acompaño a que vistas mi hermoso cuerpo… con estilo

Tras decir esto, el cuerpo de Remus desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación en la que había despertado (la de remus), y en menos de nada, volvió con un bolso lleno de ropa, tomó a remus por el brazo y se lo llevó hacia la habitación donde él había despertado (la de Lils)

- Primero que nada Rems, quítate esa sabana, ese cuerpo, es mas que conocido para mi – dijo Lilly riendo.

- Lo que pasa es que me da pena andar así, además… es tu cuerpo no el mió.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Lilly fingiendo sorpresa – sabes que si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin decir nada, Remus estaba algo sonrojado, ante la perspectiva de cambiarse de ropa teniendo el cuerpo de Lilly, lo cual significaba tener que ver el cuerpo de la chica de sus sueños ¡desnuda!. Al parecer Lilly también se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

- Este… Rems… ¿como demonios vamos a cambiarnos?

- Buena pregunta – respondió este, y buscando relajar el ambiente continuó- yo no se me colocar un Brazier.

- Jaja, muy chistosito el niño – dijo Lilly lanzándole una almohada que Remus esquivó – pero no, en serio que vamos a hacer – el silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos durante cinco minutos, mientras analizaban el problema; hasta que fue Remus (en el cuerpo de Lilly) quien habló.

- Bien, creo que deberíamos ponernos algo encima de lo que llevamos puesto, así evitamos ver lo que no debemos – quien ahora poseía su cuerpo asintió.

Tras decir esto, Remus se puso un mono, y un suéter de la misma tela, que le quedaba de lo más holgado, ya que se negaba rotundamente a ponerse una blusa o algún pantalón ajustado, y ni hablar de faldas, pero tuvo que aguantarse las replicas de Lilly.

Esta por su parte se colocó un pantalón Jean negro, camisa y zapatos de salir del mismo color, se arregló un poco el cabello color miel, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento diría que Remus se dirigía a una fiesta, o algo por el estilo.

- Por Merlín Rems¿no tienes algo peor que ponerme? – preguntó cuando vio al chico que tenia su cuerpo.

- Tu en cambio me vestiste muy bien, pareciera que vistieras hombres muy seguido- dijo este (en el cuerpo de ella) observandol (N.A.: no se si en este caso debo ponerlo en femenino o en masculino XD) de arriba abajo.

- Mejor te callas y nos vamos – dijo el (la) castaño.

Cuando salieron camino al despacho del director no se consiguieron con nadie, quizás, por el hecho de que era mediodía y todos debían estar comiendo.

- _Mejor así –_pensó Lilly (en el cuerpo de Remus) – _así no verán la mal que ME´´ vistió este_

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra en el camino el despacho.

-------------------------------------------

- Potter¿donde esta el Sr. Lupin y la Srta. Evans? – preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall, una vez que todos hubieran entrado para su clase.

- ¿Y yo como lo voy a saber profesora? – preguntó james un poco molesto, el también se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de los dos chicos esa mañana.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por responder tan maleducadamente Potter – dijo la profesora molesta, al ver que James iba a refutar añadió – y si no se calla serán 10 – luego se dirigió al resto de la clase y continuó – ¿alguno de ustedes sabe a donde están sus compañeros? – la clase en pleno negó con la cabeza, Snape se acercó a un compañero de Slythering y le susurró para que la profesora no lo oyera, pero James si.

- Quizás Lupin le ganó a Potter, y la metió en su cama antes que él.

James no supo como ni cuando, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo había sacado la varita y la tenia hincada en el cuello de Snape, Sirius, al ver la reacción de su amigo, también se levanto de su asiento, para ir a ayudarlo con Quejicus, aunque en realidad no sabia el porque de la pelea.

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!! – Gritó la profesora alterada – ¿que cree que esta asiendo?, baje la varita ahora mismo – James la miró molesto, pero aun así la bajó – usted también Black – Sirius que también había sacado la varita obedeció – ahora siéntense.

James se giró para dirigirse a su butaca, sentía como le hervía la sangre, pero tenía que tratar de controlarse. No había dado ni el primer paso cuando escuchó que Snape se reía de él

- Así que tengo razón – afirmó con voz burlona – Evans prefirió a Lupin y te cuesta admitirlo.

Eso era ya demasiado para él, olvidándose de la profesora, de todos sus compañeros que lo estaban observando, olvidando para que servia la varita, y la magia, James se abalanzó sobre Severus y lo golpeó en la cara.

- No… vuelvas… a… repetir… eso – decía mientras le acertaba un golpe tras otro. Sirius se había vuelto a levantar de su asiento, para ayudar a James, pero la profesora Mcgonagall que ya echaba chispas por los ojos volvió a gritar.

- POTTER, YA BASTA, - pero James no la escuchaba - _impedimenta´´_- al igual que había pasado con Sirius y Remus, el ojos almendra no pudo seguir golpeando a Severus. – 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter salga y espéreme afuera a que termine la clase, jamás creí que atacara a alguien sin siguiera tener motivos.

James no dijo nada, le dirigió una mirada del más profundo odio a Snape, la cual fue correspondida; tomó su mochila y salió del aula.

Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, James esperó sentado junto a la puerta del aula, pensaba en las palabras de Snape, quizás el tenia razón, quizás Remus y Lilly habían pasado la noche juntos, quizás era por eso que no se había podido controlar, él amaba a Lilly, soñaba con casarse con ella cuando salieran de Hogwarts y tener muchos hijos; talvez ella soñaba lo mismo, solo que no con él. Después de todo, ella nunca le había correspondido, lo insultaba solo por verlo, en cambio con Remus, ellos siempre habían sido amigos, desde el primer día que estuvieron en Hogwarts y, ahora podían estar…

- Por favor James – se dijo a si mismo – Remus es tu amigo, él por lo menos te hubiese dicho.

Un par de lágrimas amargas rodaron por la cara del chico, pero se las secó rápidamente al oír los gritos de la subdirectora.

- BLACK, SNAPE AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR, - y luego un poco mas bajo añadió – lleven a Jhonson y a Goyle a la enfermería, la clase esta suspendida.

James se levanto de inmediato, al ver pasar a la subdirectora, seguida por Sirius y Snape, ambos con aspecto de haberse batido a duelo, y algo verde y pegajoso cubriéndoles el cuerpo. El peliazabache se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo y en voz baja le pregunto.

- ¿que sucedió canuto? – el ojos grises le dirigió una sonrisa, y dijo en un susurro.

- Me equivoque con el hechizo, y en vez de transformar el murciélago en pez, convertí a Quejicus en cucaracha, pero nadie me creyó cuando dije que los había confundido. – James sonrió al imaginarse a Snape como cucaracha.

- ¿y porque tienen esa pinta? – preguntó James

- Como te dije, nadie me creyó, cuando Mcgonagall me reprendió, yo me excuse y Quejicus trató de vengarse, pero yo fui mas rápido, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, accidentalmente´´ un poco de jugo fétido cayó sobre su cabeza, lo que no me esperaba es que el también tuviese jugo fétido en sus bolsillos, y se inició una guerra.

- Wow¿y me perdí todo eso?- Preguntó James con asombro

- Bueno, aun hay mas, - siguió Sirius – le lance un poco de jugo a Snape, pero el lo esquivo, y le cayo en la boca a Jhonson, el problema es que ese chico es alérgico al jugo fétido, luego Quejicus y yo iniciamos un duelo con varitas, y yo utilice a Goyle como escudo.

- ¿Solo por eso te llevan con el director? – preguntó James divertido, Sirius alzo los hombros.

- Mermelada de limón – oyeron que decía la subdirectora; sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada al despacho del director, esta al oír a la subdirectora comenzó a moverse dejando ver la escalera mecánica; James se dispuso a irse por donde había llegado pero…- Sr. Potter, quédese, así resolveremos su castigo de una vez por todas.

Sin decir nada más, los dos leones, la serpiente y la subdirectora subieron por las escaleras, a la vez que oían sonar las campanas que señalaban el almuerzo. Llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho y sin siquiera tocar, se escuchó del otro lado:

- Adelante – era la voz del director. Todos entraron – ah, profesora Mcgonagall, Sr. Black, Sr. Snape, Sr. Potter… ya me extrañaba no verlos por aquí, teniendo en cuenta que hace dos noches que llegaron al colegio – culminó con una sonrisa, los dos merodeadores también sonrieron.

- Albus – le reprendió la subdirectora – estos chicos no están aquí de visita, el Sr. Potter a atacado de manera muggle a el Sr. Snape sin ningún motivo cuando mi clase estaba comenzando, luego el Sr. Black y Snape iniciaron una guerra de jugo fétido, que termino en un duelo mágico, dejando en la enfermería a dos compañeros, e interrumpiendo mi clase. – culminó.

- Comprendo Minerva – dijo el director observando a los chicos por encima de sus gafas- creo que le quitaremos 20 puntos a cada uno, y escúchenme los tres, por mas que sus bromas sean divertidas, las cosas se están pasando, por lo que veo esta vez dos compañeros están en la enfermería, por lo que tengo que advertirles, una broma mas, una discusión entre ustedes y estarán expulsados.

- Pero… profesor… eso no...– comenzaron los tres adolescentes.

- Sin peros – dijo el profesor.

- Pero también debería decirle eso a Lupin y Petergrew – escupió Snape.

- Si serás, Quejicus – gritó Sirius – ni Remus ni Peter estaban cuando interrumpimos la clase de Mcgonagall.

- Pero bien que Lupin y tú se la partieron a golpes en el tren – gritó también Snape

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! – gritaron Sirius y James.

- Creo – comenzó la profesora Mcgonagall mientras invocaba una butaca para cada uno, y una para ella – que tienen algo que contarnos.

- Bien, nosotros… creo que todo comenzó cuando…

Y así, James comenzó un relato de lo sucedido en el tren, obviando la razón por la que Sirius y Remus habían discutido. Sirius intervenía de vez en cuando para aclarar algunos puntos. Severus se encargo de relatar el estado en que los dos merodeadores acabaron, con la esperanza de que los expulsaran a ambos.

- Bien, creo que deberé hablar con el Sr. Lupin – dijo el director una vez acabado el relato – por lo pronto usted señor Black, deberá asistir a la enfermería para que estemos seguros de lo inofensivo de su herida. Pueden retirarse.

Sin decir más, los tres chicos salieron del despacho del director. Pero al llegar a la gárgola…

------------------------------------------

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus en el cuerpo de Lilly – ¿cual es la contraseña?

- No lo se – respondió la ahora chico – oh, espera, se esta abriendo.

La gárgola se había empezado a mover, pero la alegría de que se abriera, se convirtió en horror, al ver que por las escaleras bajaban James, Sirius y Snape, estos últimos cubiertos de jugo fétido. Al verlos, Remus se entristeció, de seguro los chicos habían estrenado´´ el año, jugándole una broma a Quejicus; quien al ver a los 2 Gryffindors, se fue maldiciendo

Al ver a quien él creía que era Remus, Sirius trato de tomarle el brazo, y llevarselo a otro lado, para hablar, pero Lilly (teniendo el cuerpo de Rems), al ver el movimiento del moreno, tomo a el verdadero Remus por el brazo, y ambos subieron por las escaleras mecanicas´´ dejando al chico Black con la palabra en la boca. Al llegar a las puertas del despacho del director, ambos Gryffindors se miraron, respiraron profundo y entraron.

Adentro, Dumbledore estaba hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall, pero al ver entrar a los chicos, ambos se quedaron callados, viéndoles con sorpresa, lo cual hizo recordar al joven licántropo que habían olvidado tocar.

- Eh… lo siento profesor… nosotros – trató de disculparse quien ahora tenia el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes Lilly – respondió el director – lo que Minerva y yo discutíamos no es de gran importancia – Lilly pudo ver que en el escritorio estaban los expediente de James, Snape y Sirius – y por lo que veo, lo que tienen que decirme tu y Remus, si que lo es.

- Vera profesor, si, esto es muy importante – respondió el castaño, ahora pelirroja – y, para empezar, yo soy Remus, y él o ella, ya ni se como dirigirme, es Lilly.

Tanto Dumbledore como Mcgonagall se quedaron estupefactos por unos segundos; la noticia los había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Esta usted segura Srta. Evans? – preguntó la subdirectora dirigiéndose a Remus

- ¡¡¡LILLY EVANS SOY YO!!!! – Gritó Lilly – CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO¿COMO QUIERE QUE SE LO DEMUESTRE?

- No es necesario que grité, ni que nos demuestre nada – dijo el director con voz seria, Lilly (en el cuerpo del castaño) se avergonzó un poco por los gritos – pero tienen que entender que todo esto es muy serio.

- ¿Pero podrá arreglarlo? – Pregunto Lils – ¿verdad profesor?

- Eso espero seño… - Dumbledore se detuvo, al parecer por no saber como dirigirse a ella – ¿debo llamarla señorita, o señor? – culminó con una sonrisa.

- Yo… este… - comenzó Lily

- Creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de que se refieran a ustedes, sin que se confundan, ni nos confundan a nosotros – dijo Mcgonagall.

- Tu podrías ser Rels – dijo Remus señalando su cuerpo,- es como Rems, solo que con la L de Lilly.

- Y tú podrías hacerte llamar Lirs – le respondió Lilly – es como Lils, solo que con la R de Remus.

Al castaño no le gusto mucho ese apodo ya que sonaba muy femenino, pero no le quedaba de otra así que asistió.

- Bien – dijo el director como si estuvieran cerrando un negocio – entonces tu – señaló con la mano al cuerpo de Lily – serás Lirs, y tu – señaló el cuerpo de Remus – serás Rels – ambos chicos asintieron.

- Pues todo eso esta bien – dijo la subdirectora – pero lamento decirles que podremos ayudarlos… por ahora.

- ¿Como que no? – preguntaron Lirs y Rels preocupados

- Pues, verán- comenzó el director- esto que les ha sucedido a ustedes, no es cosa de todos los días, esto es magia antigua, sin contar que es muy avanzada y resolverla es algo sumamente complicado y delicado, un error de Minerva o mío, puede traer daños irreversibles, y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso ¿verdad? – ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza – bien, por ahora van a tener que hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, los chicos asintieron – joven Rels, Minerva¿me permiten hablar un minuto a solas con Lirs?.

- Por supuesto Albus – dijo Mcgonagall – vamos señori… Rels – se corrigió a tiempo, a la vez que salía del despacho, Lilly en el cuerpo de Remus se dispuso a salir, cuando lo oyó:

_- Te lo digo James – decía la voz de Sirius- yo estaba ahí cuando Sluggort tomó la mandrágora sin ninguna protección, y esta comenzaba a llorar, y el cayó inconsciente._

_- ¿Y tu como vistes eso, y no estas en la enfermería igual que él? – preguntó la voz de James._

_- Por que yo si tenía orejeras – dijo Sirius medio molesto – ¿que creías, que soy igual de bruto que Sluggort?_

Lilly no lo podía creer, había escuchado una fracción de la conversación, que de seguro, Sirius y James estaban teniendo varios pisos mas abajo, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

- Lilly¿pasa algo? – preguntó Remus, al ver que la chica se había detenido frente a la puerta.

- Yo… eh, no me pregunten como, pero acabo de oír a Sirius diciéndole a Potter que el Profesor Sluggort acaba de tener un accidente con una _Mandrágora._ – Dijo Rels un poco confundida, al ver la cara de asombro del director y de Lirs, agregó rápidamente – si, ya se que es imposible, creo que estoy alucinando.- sentenció preocupada.

- No se preocupe joven Rels – dijo el director calmadamente – no esta mal de la cabeza, ahora, por favor espere a Lirs afuera – Lilly (en el cuerpo de Remus) se dispuso a salir nuevamente, aun preocupada por su salud mental, cuando el director volvió a hablar – y por favor, dígale a Minerva que vaya a ver cual es el estado de Horace – Rels asintió extrañada, y esta vez, SI salió del despacho.

- Profesor – llamó Lirs – ¿que quiere hablar conmigo?

- Pues, Remus, se muy bien lo mucho que te costó contarle a tus amigos lo de tu licantropía, - comenzó el director – pero con Lilly, tendrás que sincerarte hoy mismo.

- Pe… ¿pero porque? – preguntó el chico, asustado ante la perspectiva de contarle la verdad a Lilly, y que ella lo tomase mal.

- Como estoy seguro que te habrás dado cuenta Remus, Lily al cambiar de cuerpo contigo, lo hizo completamente, es decir, tu licantropía pasó a tenerla ella, al igual que, estoy seguro, tu debes de tener sus alergias, y ese tipo de cosas – culminó el director con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir, que Lils, digo Rels va ha ser quien pasé esta noche como hombre lobo? – pregunto Lirs entre dichoso y preocupado.

- Me temo que si, - respondió el director – y estarás de acuerdo conmigo, en pensar que ella debe saber lo que le pasara esta noche, sobre todo ahora serás un licántropo adulto, y tus… habilidades están siendo mas notorias.

- ¿Como lo sabe? – preguntó Lirs extrañado.

- El que Lilly halla escuchado la conversación entre Sirius y James, y la forma en que mordiste a Sirius cuando discutían en el tren, solo indican que tus instintos animales, en algunos momentos se sobreponen a tu razón, y, creo no equivocarme al asegurar que esta situación se presenta desde la ultima luna llena, y disminuyera después de esta noche.

Lirs asintió, estaba más que sorprendido por todo lo que el director le había dicho, en ese momento recordó el pastel de Hadgrid, como le había sanado la mano y le había crecido tan rápido el diente, la manera en que había mordido a Sirius...

- Profesor – llamó Lirs – ¿como sabe de la pelea en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

- El joven Snape, me lo dijo hace unos minutos – respondió el director – y los Sres. Black y Potter me lo explicaron todo. – Remus asintió – bien, joven Rels, ya puede entrar – dijo Dumbledore con voz potente para que Lilly, al otro lado de la puerta pudiera oírla.

De inmediato, el cuerpo de Remus entró, su rostro se veía confundido.

- Escuchen, se que tu Remus – le dirigió una mirada a el cuerpo de Lily – eres muy unido a Sirius, a James y a Peter – Lirs asintió con un poco de nostalgia – y que Lilly – observo el cuerpo de Remus – le cuenta todo sus secretos a Elisa y Nazareth – Rels también asintió – pero es necesario que mantengan este cambio es secreto, mas que nada para no crear confusión entre sus compañeros, por eso les pido que ni siquiera a los antes mencionados les digan lo que esta ocurriendo.

- No se preocupe profesor – dijo Rels – seremos una tumba.

- Bien, ahora retírense, creo que ambos deben hablar – dijo el anciano.

Los chicos asintieron, y salieron del despacho del director, afuera ya los alumnos habían terminado de comer, y al verlos pasar quedaban sorprendidos, ya que eran muy contadas las veces que veían a Remus´´ tan bien arreglado, y a Lily´´ tan desaliñada. Solo les faltaba un piso para llegar a la Sala de los Premios Anuales, cuando…

- James nos contó que habían ido al despacho del director – tanto Lirs como Rels voltearon, conocían esa voz perfectamente, era Eli.

- ¿Que hacían ahí? – preguntó Narz.

- Ahora no chicas – dijo quien ellas creían era Remus- no estamos de humor.

- ¿Y eso por que? – Preguntó Elisa, parecía un poco molesta- ah, no me digan, seguro que los castigaron por pasar las dos primeras noches en el colegio fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

- Ojala hubiese sido eso – dijo quien creían era Lilly – bueno, nos vemos después, ah por cierto, si ven a Sluggort, le dicen que esperamos que se mejore.

- ¿y ustedes como saben eso? – preguntó Narz.

- Nos vemos después – las cortó Lirs, mientras halaba a Rels. Tenia que contarle todo su secreto, la luna llena seria esa noche, y Lilly no sabia nada.

Mientras Remus (Lirs) estaba absorto en sus pensamientos Lily (Rels) no pudo evitar notar, que los merodeadores no estaban camino a la sala común, aunque la chica se lo negara una y otra vez, a quien buscaba entre la multitud de alumnos que iban a clases no era a los merodeadores en general, sino el peliazabache que (aunque lo negase) la traía loquita.

**_-----------_**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, quiero dar las gracias por los rewiews a:**

**_ Helen Nicked Lupin_**

**_ lily potter weasley95_**

**_ Dione Ishida_**

****

**El proximo capitulo lo subire entre la primera y segunda semana de Enero. Se va a llamar: _Confesion _del capi solo les voy a decir que hay beso, ese es todo lo que dire, a ver que conclusiones sacan con dicho titulo y ese adelanto.**

** Bien, eso es todo; pero no quiero irme sin desearles un **

**_MUY FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS_**

****

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye**

****

****


End file.
